


Eighteen Years Later

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [10]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather's growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 235

Tony heard a scream from downstairs; he hurried toward the sound, with Pepper at his heels.

Instead of the trouble that experience had taught him to expect, he saw Heather waving a piece of paper. She grabbed Bruce in a hug. "I got in!"

Then she saw Tony and Pepper, and raced up the stairs toward them, still waving her acceptance letter. "I got in!" she repeated.

"Careful, you don't want to get so excited that you hulk out."

Pepper punched him in the shoulder, and reached out to embrace their niece. "Congratulations, sweetheart. We're all so proud of you!"


End file.
